Since the invention of the integrated circuit, the semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2D) in nature, in that the volume occupied by the integrated components is essentially on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Although dramatic improvement in lithography has resulted in considerable improvement in 2D integrated circuit formation, there are physical limits to the density that can be achieved in two dimensions. One of these limits is the minimum size needed to make these components. Also, when more devices are put into one chip, more complex designs are required. An additional limit comes from the significant increase in the number and length of interconnections between devices as the number of devices increases. When the number and length of interconnections increase, both circuit RC delay and power consumption increase.
Three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuits (ICs) help to resolve the above-discussed limitations. Technologies in 3D IC include wafer-on-wafer, die-on-wafer and die-on-die. In a typical formation process of wafer-on-wafer 3D IC, a plurality of wafers, each including an integrated circuit, are formed. The wafers are then bonded with the devices aligned. Much higher device density has been achieved using 3D IC technology. Accordingly, 3D IC technology has the potential of being the mainstream technology of the next generation.